Qué Hay Detrás
by Espadiva
Summary: Bulma Brief una talentosa científica se encuentra con una nave alienígena con un hombre herido el cual ha perdido todos sus recuerdos. Logrará debelar que hay detrás de este misterioso hombre o perderá su corazón en el transcurso (UA)
1. Chapter 1

N _i Dragon ball ni los personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Qué Hay Detrás**

* * *

—Papá ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? —Preguntó Bulma con fastidio—. Más específicamente ¿Por qué estamos caminando en medio de la selva cuando podríamos ir en algún vehículo?

—Lo siento, cielo. Pero si viniéramos en vehículos podríamos espantar a los alienígenas. — respondió el científico—. Sin contar con que dañaríamos el hábitat de todas las criaturas que habitan aquí.

El Dr. Brief era considerado por algunos como un genio y para otros como un loco más, si bien era respetado por sus amplios conocimientos en el área de la ciencia y la tecnología los cuales le habían traído grandes beneficios económicos colocando a su empresa: la Corporación Capsula, como líder número uno en el mercado, también era víctima de burlas por su extraña afición por investigar y comprobar que existía vida en otros planetas.

Justo se encontraban en una de esas investigaciones, recibió una llamada de un grupo de "charlatanes" como los denominaba Bulma, los cuales le informaron que observaron una luz roja atravesar el cielo justo por esa zona, como consecuencia el científico cruzó casi medio planeta para ir a investigar a ese lugar, arrastrando a su hija en dicha travesía.

—¡Pero papá! si de verdad se tratara de alienígenas que viajan en naves espaciales con una tecnología superior a la nuestra dudo que se espantarían con el motor de una simple motocicleta.

Llevaban algunas horas caminando en medio de la espesura de la selva, la humedad había hecho un embrollo con su cabello y los mosquitos habían hecho de ella su principal víctima y si bien se jactaba de ser una aventurera; también era una chica practica y amante de las comodidades, eso sin contar que no compartía con su padre esa obsesión por la vida extraterrestre.

—Eso no lo podemos saber, querida. —Le dedicó una alegre sonrisa—. A demás, sería difícil adentrarnos en la selva en alguna nave, y la espesura de los arboles no nos dejaría apreciar la superficie si sobrevoláramos este lugar.

—Este clima es horrible, si yo fuera un alienígena créeme que estaría visitando cualquier lugar menos este, ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí.—Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño enfatizando su malestar.

—Pero Bulma, ¿Qué cosas dices? —sonrió el Doctor —.Es que ya olvidaste que fuiste tú la que insistió en acompañarme. —Se puso la mano en la barbilla y levantó la vista al cielo como si recordara algo—. Preferías estar en el fin del mundo antes que cerca de ese jovencito Yamcha, si mal no recuerdo como le gritaste.

—Como sea—. Le restó importancia con la mano—. Lo cierto es que estoy muy cansada— frunció el ceño con angustia y se limpió el sudor del rostro—. Si quieres tu puedes seguir investigando, papá. Yo instalare una casa capsula en algún lugar cercano con mayor espacio y te esperare aquí.

—¿Estas segura?— Dudó un momento su padre.

—¡Claro!, tu ve con los guías que contrataste y encuentra hombrecillos verdes por ahí —Lo empujó para que continuara.

—Bueno, si insistes… —dijo el científico y siguió caminando—. Pero no te alejes mucho para poner la casa, es fácil perderse en este lugar.

—No te preocupes papá, ¿te olvidaste que salí a los 16 años a explorar el mundo? — Le guiño el ojo—. Esperar sola unas cuantas horas en la comodidad de una casa capsula no me hará daño.

Vio a su padre alejarse con sus guías y ella se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, caminó lo que ella creyó apenas unos metros luchando contra la maleza, solo necesitaba un área un poco más despejada para desplegar una de sus casas capsula.

Ciertamente estaba agotada, no sabía en que había estado pensando cuando había decidido acompañar a su padre hasta ese lugar, lo cierto es que lo había dicho en un arranque de enojo incluso estaba extrañando a Yamcha, debía admitir que había discutido por una tontería con él, cuando regresara dejaría que él se disculpara con ella y regresarían nuevamente.

No planeaba alejarse mucho del lugar, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea; Mientras caminaba tropezó con lo que ella creyó se trataba de una gran rama, lo que la hizo caer al suelo.

—¡uy! – Se levantó sobándose las rodillas. —¡Estúpida rama! —Gritó con fastidió y pateó la rama con la que había tropezado.

De un momento a otro la rama empezó a moverse con rapidez y Bulma apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un salto hacia atrás para no ser golpeada con esta. Tardo apenas unos segundos en reaccionar y darse cuenta que no se trataba de una rama si no de una serpiente gigante, sin perder un segundo más empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas y las ramas le permitían, logro esquivar algunas ramas, pero otras le arañaron y golpearon.

Sentía que sus pulmones no daban para más, no sabía ni cuanto había avanzado lo único que tenía en mente era escapar de esa enorme serpiente por lo que no noto un desnivel en el suelo en el cual resbalo, intento sostenerse de algunas ramas, pero fue inútil, rápidamente se deslizo hacia el fondo hasta golpear con una superficie sólida.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró ahí intentando recuperar la compostura, el corazón aun parecía tentado a salirse de su pecho, no sabía que había sido peor, si el ser perseguida por una enorme serpiente o el hecho de haber caído en un hueco de quien sabe cuántos metros de profundidad.

—¡Maldición!— Exclamó con fastidió, mientras comprobaba si no se había roto algo en la caída o tenía alguna herida seria, afortunadamente solo se trataba de arañazos y heridas leves. —Todo parece estar en orden…—suspiró y observó en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ese agujero, solo esperaba que esa horrible serpiente no anduviera aun por ahí. Busco en el bolsillo de su chaleco su teléfono y la caja de capsulas, el teléfono no tenía señal pero al menos no las había perdido en la caída.

Se disponía a sacar algunas de ella para salir de ese embrollo cuando un sonido mecánico bajo ella llamó su atención. Analizó la superficie en la que se encontraba, se trata de ramas rotas y tierra, pero algo sonaba hueco debajo, como si hubiera alguna especie de metal.

—¿Pero que…?— empezó a quitar ramas y sacudir y se topó con una superficie esférica y lo que parecía ser un panel. Siguió limpiando y sacudiendo hasta que pudo observar un cristal rojo, sacó una linterna de una de sus capsulas para ver mejor.

Cuando enfocó bien el interior de la esfera dio un gritó de asombro, dentro de la nave había alguien.

—¡Hay un hombre ahí dentro!

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, disculpen si hay algunos errores, prometo tratar de mejorar, además prometo que los otros capítulos serán más fluidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

* * *

 **Un alienígena real**

* * *

Se replanteó lo sucedido, había terminado en el cráter dejado por un artefacto en forma de esfera. Se negaba a pensar que se trataba de una nave extraterrestre pero la ausencia de paraje en el área y el gran cráter apuntaba a que fuera lo que fuera había caído del cielo. ¿Desde cuándo estaría ahí? Bueno, si el informe que le había enviado el Doctor Gero a su padre era cierto, lo más seguro es que estuviera ahí desde la noche anterior. Los arboles aun humeantes alrededor lo confirmaban sin duda.

Nunca confió en ese hombre, le parecía bastante extraño que le hubiera dado alguna información veraz a su padre, cuando era evidente su envidia hacia él, aun cuando eran socios en algunos negocios.

¿El hombre que estaba dentro aun estaría vivo? Se veía demasiado humano como para tratarse de algún ser extraterrestre, quizás se tratará de una prueba de alguna nueva aeronave del ejército, aunque eso era poco probable pues era la corporación cápsula la encargada de suministrar tecnología al ejército.

Bueno por el momento su principal preocupación era salir de ese lugar, después vería como ayudar al hombre. Noto un pitido extraño en la máquina, como si hubiera sido activada y rápidamente intento retirarse sin éxito.

La compuerta de la nave empezó a abrirse, ella intento alejarse por el cráter, pero resbalo y terminó cayendo dentro de la nave, más exactamente sobre el hombre el cual parecía seguir inconsciente o muerto.

Asustada intentó salir rápido del lugar sin importar que sus movimientos pudieran lastimar al hombre que estaba bajo ella.

Él dejo escapar un gemido de dolor, el cual llamo su atención. Al parecer después de todo no estaba muerto.

Intentó tranquilizarse, entrando en pánico no conseguiría salir de ahí, ella era un genio, no una chica cualquiera que se espanta por cualquier cosa.

— O— oye… t— te encuentras bien? — Preguntó algo nerviosa. — ¿Es— ta— tas vivo?

Pero el hombre pareció no reaccionar, lo observó mas a detalle, su rostro se encontraba magullado, y con quemaduras al lado de la cara y el otro lado casi cubierto por la sangre que emanaba de una gran herida en su cien. Sus facciones no podían apreciarse bien, pero por lo que se veía parecía ser un hombre atractivo. Su cabello era negro como la boca de un lobo con un peinado extraño. Uno de sus brazos parecía estar en un Angulo raro, como si estuviera roto, estaba vestido con un traje azul también quemado en algunos lugares, y una armadura casi en pedazos cubierta de sangre y tierra.

— ¡Vamos. Bulma! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! — Se dijo mientras vea como salir.

Era evidente que salir arrastrando al hombre sería imposible, incluso salir ella le acarrearía trabajo.

— ¡Señorita, Bulma!¡Señorita, Bulma! ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?!— Preguntó uno de los guías que había contratado su padre.

— ¡Upa! ¡No sabes cómo me alegra escucharte! — Le gritó desde donde estaba.

— Espere un momento, atare una cuerda para bajar por usted.

Un minuto después se encontraba a su lado.

— Cuidado Upa, hay un hombre bastante herido aquí. — Le dijo volteando a ver al sujeto.

Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera, saco una capsula que contenía elementos de primeros auxilios entre ellos una camilla.

— Ahora Upa, baja por el hombre, y por favor ten mucho cuidado, al parecer se encuentra bastante herido. Trata de inmovilizarlo en la camilla para no causarle más daños. Yo usare un helicóptero para bajar la camilla. Afortunadamente esta área a quedado bastante despejada, por lo que no creo tener problemas para utilizarlo.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban ambos en el helicóptero rumbo a la corporación capsula.

— Upa, muchas gracias por todo, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.— Dijo con sinceridad.— Ahora quiero pedirte un favor, lo he estado pensando a detalle, y creo que no es conveniente que nadie se entere de lo que ha sucedido.

— Pero señorita, su padre se preocupará. — Comentó el nativo.

— No te preocupes por eso, le envié un mensaje contándole que regresaría a casa.

Ya en la corporación capsula se ocupó de instalar al hombre en una de las habitaciones, que se utilizaban como enfermerías en caso de accidentes en los laboratorios.

— ¡Santo, Dios!— Comentó su madre al entrar tras ella. — ¿Pero que le ha sucedido a este pobre hombre?— preguntó angustiada.

— Ahora no puedo explicarte mucha mamá, ¿podrías pro favor ayudarme a curar sus heridas?

— ¡Pero claro, Cielo! Pero antes habrá que llamar a un médico. — Se dirigió a la entrada.

— ¡No! Mamá, confía en mí, por el momento no creo que sea prudente. — comento mientras continuaba limpiando las heridas del desconocido.

Con ayuda de Upa continuaron atendiendo al hombre, limpiaron sus heridas y retiraron la armadura rota.

— ¡Santo cielo!— Gritó su madre alarmada nuevamente.

— Mama, ¿Ahora que sucede? — Preguntó Bulma aun suturando la herida de su cabeza.

— ¡Tiene una cola!— Dijo apuntando hacia la extremidad peluda que se encontraba laxa junto a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que se trataba de un cinturón. — Dijo Bulma muy sorprendida, tocando el miembro con cuidado. — Esto es realmente increíble.

Con ese descubrimiento algo quedaba realmente claro para Bulma. Después de todo no parecía tratarse de un humano como había querido pensar. No podía negarse más a las evidencias. Frente a ella, se encontraba un alienígena.

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Mackenzie Monyer, Saiya502 y Majo29 Por leerme. Espero les guste este capitulo también =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

 ** _Intereses Científicos_**

* * *

Desde el descubrimiento de que tenía un alienígena real y vivo. Aun así, la prioridad era atender sus heridas. Tomando en cuenta su anatomía tan parecida a la humana, Bulma se dedicó a atenderlo y colocar el equipo necesario.

Justó cuando se dedicaba a colocarle la mascarilla de oxígeno este reaccionó de golpe tomando fuerte la mano de Bulma.

—¡Ah!—gritó Bulma alterada, pero el sujeto solo permaneció observándola con la mascarilla puesta.

Bulma quedo paralizada por unos segundos, sus miradas se encontraron, en la miraba con una intensidad que pocas veces había apreciado en nadie, así permanecieron un instante más y sin decir una palabra volvió a cerrar los ojos y quedo inconsciente de nuevo.

—Pero que susto me dio…— dijo Bulma para sí misma.

Esa noche se la pasó cuidando a su "Invitado" Aprovecho el tiempo para tomar muestras de cabello, sangre, tejido entre otras cosas. Cualquiera estaría aterrada de estar tan cerca de un ser de otro planeta, pero su curiosidad científica era más poderosa que su sentido común.

—Sabes… Ahora que estas limpio no luces tan mal.— Le dijo mientras o observaba desde su escritorio. —Y esa frente tan amplia de alguna manera te hace ver muy atractivo. Y no es que me haya fijado mucho, ya sabes era porque necesitaba comprobar que estabas bien y esas cosas, pero mientras te vendaba me di cuenta que eres bastante musculoso. Incluso ese peinado tan raro que tienes te luce bien. Seguro debes tener a todas las chicas de tu planeta rendidas a tus pies. —Le guiño un ojo como si pudiera verla.

Suspiró nuevamente mientras lo observaba.

—Me pregunto… — se puso de pie y camino hacia donde se encontraba— .¿Qué pudo haberte pasado? Tu nave no se veía tan dañada como para que te hubieras herido en el aterrizaje, tienes tres costillas rotas, múltiples contusiones, el brazo izquierdo fracturado y esa horrible herida en la cabeza. Me pregunto, hombre espacial ¿Quién pudo haberte hecho esto? —Lo miró con un poco de angustia.

Recupero la compostura y la buena actitud y se puso de pie a su lado emocionada.

—Ojalá estuvieras despierto, así podrías hablarme de la tecnología de tu mundo y de los viajes espaciales. —Le sonrió.

Aun que del otro lado solo escuchaba el bip del medidor cardiaco no la desanimo a seguir hablando.

—¿Sabes? No solo soy una chica extremadamente bella, aunque no lo creas también soy una talentosa científica. —Se sentó a su lado—. Soy capaz de crear casi cualquier cosa e incluso estoy segura que podría recrear la tecnología de tu nave. Y Ahora que o menciono… —Se colocó un dedo en la barbilla—.Sería bueno que pensara que voy a hacer con ella, solo espero que alguien mas no la haya encontrado, no muy lejos de ahí estaba mi padre. ¡Mi padre!, No sabes lo emocionado que se pondrá cuando se entere de ti.

Regresó a su silla en el escritorio cercano, para tomar algunas notas del ritmo cardiaco y otras reacciones.

—Solo espero que no esté acompañado de ese charlatán de Gero. Mi padre es demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de que ese hombre siempre tiene malas intenciones. ¡Imagínate! Intentó que la corporación capsula financiara su proyecto de súper humanos. Y no es que esté en contra del avance científico, todo lo contrario, la corporación cápsula siempre se ha caracterizado por innovar en todos los sentidos, pero de eso a experimentar con humanos hay un largo trecho. Te lo juro, ese tipo me da escalofríos.

Bulma continuó con su diatriba verbal por una hora más mientras tomaba algunas notas, hasta que el cansancio del día le cobro factura y termino dormida sobre su escritorio.

* * *

Vegeta reaccionó de golpe como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla. Se sentó hiperventilando, con el sudor cubriendo su frente. No sabía dónde se encontraba, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí ni que había hecho antes, lo único que recordaba era el constante parloteo sin sentido de una mujer y unos intensos ojos azules.

No logró mantenerse tiempo sentado y tuvo que recostarse de nuevo, se encontraba ridículamente débil. Volteó hacia su derecha y se topó con una mujer dormida a su lado. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Pero mucho más importante… ¿Quién era él?

Cuando intentó poner orden en sus ideas un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo dejo paralizado, dejándolo casi sin respiración, hasta que no pudo más y terminó nuevamente inconsciente.

* * *

Los ruidos de las turbinas de una nave despertaron a Bulma. Se estiro somnolienta y tardo unos segundos en procesar donde se encontraba.

—Papá debe estar de regreso. — se dijo tras levantarse y observar por la ventana, rápidamente se dirigió a comprobar los símbolos vitales de su paciente.

—Buenos días hombre espacial, al parecer te encuentras mucho mejor que ayer. —Le sonrió y coloco otra bolsa de suero.— Has reaccionado bien a nuestros medicamentos y mis estudios demuestran que tenemos un ADN similar. Ahora te dejare un rato por que debo ir a ver a mi padre.

Salió del lugar con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, su padre se emocionaría muchísimo ante su descubrimiento. Cuando por fin llegó a la zona de aterrizaje vio a su padre correr hacia ella con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—¡Bulma, querida! —. Le sonrió emocionado su padre.

—¡Papá te tengo una enorme sorpresa! —Le dijo emocionada

—No creerás lo que encontramos. — Dijo a la vez su padre.

—Sin duda un gran hallazgo—. Se escuchó una voz fría detrás de su padre.

Hasta entonces Bulma se percató de la presencia del Dr Gero.

—¡Una nave! —Le explicó su padre

—¿Una nave?—. Preguntó como si no lo supiera.

—Una lástima que no encontráramos rastro del tripulante. —Completó el Dr Gero.

—Eso es lo de menos mi querido, colega. – Volteó a verlo el Dr. Brief, con esta nave podremos investigar más sobre avances tecnológicos.

—Claro, tecnología ¿Qué más si no eso podría interesarnos?— respondió con ironía el Doctor Gero.

Bulma se quedó pensando por un momento, era obvio que para los planes del doctor Gero lo que menos interesaba era la tecnología de esa nave. Por el momento sería mejor que mantuviera su hallazgo en secreto.

—Y dime cariño ¿Qué era lo que querías contarme? —Preguntó el doctor Brief con su típica sonrisa.

—Oh, no era nada importante papá. —Se excusó

—Por cierto, señorita, pensé que la vería con su padre en la expedición ¿Por qué fue que regresó tan de repente? ¿Será que algo la asustó? — Preguntó el científico.

—Eso no es asunto suyo Doctor, pero si tanto le interesa saberlo, regrese porque mi mamá me avisó que mi novio había llegado dese muy lejos. — Respondió airada

—¿Yamcha?—. Preguntó el Dr Brief.

—No, papá esa es precisamente la sorpresa—. Fingió una gran sonrisa —¡Quería presentarte a mi nuevo novio!

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron tan lindos rw ñ.ñ y gracias también a quienes siguen mi otra historia ¡Cambio! me animan bastante y me dan mas ganas de continuar.


End file.
